


My ideas

by Joey420



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Multi, Serial Killers, Zombie Apocalypse, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so i just like writing ideas so i won't be writing any stories but if anyone is interested in taking my ideas and making a story out of them go ahead i will be writing ideas about different fandoms.
Relationships: Mother and Son - Relationship, Older women x younger women, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	My ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my ideas and some of you authors out there are interested in my ideas.

Ok so here a idea what if in a zombie apocalypse a mother of a shy adorable 5 year old boy who she loves and adores and she was a serial killer who was finally arrested by the police and on the first day in prison the world goes into chaos when zombies now attacking everyone able to escape the mother escape prison and makes her way to her 5 year old son and when she finds him she meets 3 beautiful young girls trying to protect him from the undead rushing to save them and killing the zombies now mother and son are reunited but now the mother must survive the zombie apocalypse while protecting her precious baby boy and helping these young girls who joins the mother and son in there quest to survive and along there journey the young girls and the mother falls in love join them in there journey to survive, find love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think of my ideas or if you are interested in making it.


End file.
